


Юробинго

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schrödinger's shipping, Some Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Фигуристы и игры, в которые они играют.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Kumys 2021: спецквест (игры)





	Юробинго

Глядя на набиравшее обороты веселье, Отабек всё больше чувствовал себя формочкой для куличиков, затерявшейся среди деталей от конструктора.

Он жалел, что приехал раньше всех. Надо было спланировать так, чтобы оказаться в Хасецу завтра, перед самым началом тренировок. Или хотя бы сегодня вечером, чтобы только переночевать. Но он решил, что на горячих источниках ему понравится. Что общество Виктора, Юри и всей семьи Кацуки, их друзей и знакомых, включая трёх мелких девчонок, несносных и милых одновременно, не говоря уже о других фигуристах, тоже приглашённых в гости, доставит ему удовольствие.

СМС от Юри Отабек получил месяц назад, и это было совершенно неожиданно. С Юри они, конечно, успели пересечься за этот год не раз, но друзьями не стали и телефонами не обменивались. Ещё больше Отабека удивило содержание сообщения: Юри приглашал поучаствовать в шоу «Горячие источники на льду», которое они организовали с Виктором в Хасецу, чтобы привлечь в город туристов. Отабеку сразу захотелось отказаться, но он понимал, что не стоит: это и повод немного подзаработать, и показаться прессе, и — чему-то научиться у своих коллег, если уж на то пошло. Однако соблазн придумать отговорку был велик. Всё изменил разговор с Юрой, который был от приглашения в восторге и сказал, что кацудон и купальни стоят любых жертв. Кроме того, это ведь отличный повод встретиться пораньше и провести время с ним, Отабеком.

И Отабек, разумеется, согласился, взял билет так, чтобы добраться до Хасецу утром накануне первого дня тренировок и провести с Юрой целый день…

Но день уже давно превратился в вечер, все приглашенные были на месте и только Юра блистал своим отсутствием. И было непонятно, приедет ли он вообще.

В ресторанчике при купальнях, несмотря на открытые настежь двери, становилось душно, и Отабек вышел в сад. Должно быть, весной тут потрясающе цветет сакура. Сейчас, в начале лета, тоже что-то благоухало, и забравшись с ногами на низкую каменную скамью, Отабек оказался в облаке неуловимого сладковатого аромата. Он достал из кармана телефон, разблокировал его. Повертел в руках. Смысла листать инстаграм не было: всё, что там могло появиться, он минуту назад видел своими глазами.

Мелькнула мысль отправить Юре сообщение, но Отабек вздохнул и решил этого не делать. Он писал ему сегодня несколько раз, пытался звонить, но абонент был постоянно недоступен, а сообщения, даже когда на них появлялась отметка «доставлено», оставались без ответа.

Вдруг телефон в руках тренькнул, и Отабек получил долгожданное:

«Приземлились! Бегу!!!»

Написав в ответ «ура» с тремя восклицательными знаками, Отабек соскочил со скамейки и вернулся в общий зал ресторана:

— Ребят, — громко позвал он — и почувствовал, как непроизвольно расплываются в улыбке губы, — Юра скоро будет. Написал, что приземлился.

Разговоры на секунду смолки, а компания вокруг центрального столика замерла. После секундной паузы Виктор голосом ведущего вечернего телешоу объявил:

— Дамы и господа, пришло время для самой потрясающей, самой непредсказуемой, самой ожидаемой игры — Юробинго!

По недоумённым лицам стало ясно, что суть его слов осталась тайной не только для Отабека. Но русские фигуристы Виктора поняли — его последние слова потонули в одобрительном смехе.

Потерявший внимание аудитории Джей-Джей тут же перехватил инициативу и спросил:

— Юробинго? Это что такое?

Юри, с видом уставшего родителя, чье горячо любимое, но очень уж непутёвое дитя доставляет ему одни неприятности и прибавляет седых волос, бросил взгляд на Виктора и принялся объяснять всем, кто не в теме:

— Это что-то вроде тотализатора. Юра, бывает, опаздывает…

— Он вообще вовремя приходил хоть куда-нибудь? Только и делаем, что ждём звезду нашу, — проворчал Георгий. — Хуже ж Виктора, честное слово…

Слова Георгия Отабека удивили: за полгода довольно близкого знакомства Юра никогда не опаздывал, если они договаривались с Отабеком. Впрочем, что у них были за встречи, в основном в мессенджерах. Наверное, это и не считается…

Виктор шутя погрозил Георгию пальцем, подмигнул и продолжил:

— … и пока мы его ждём, делаем ставки на то, как именно он появится.

— А по сколько? И кто собирает ставки? — заинтересовался Микеле Криспино. Он подался немного вперед, к Виктору, и между ним и его сестрой моментально вклинилась Мила. Отабек отметил про себя, что выглядела она так, будто ждала этого весь вечер.

— Играем на деньги, да. Но ставки — чисто символические и все равные. Просто сбрасываемся, победитель забирает всё.

— А если победителей несколько? — спросил ещё кто-то.

— Тогда они делят выигрыш между собой. А, и одинаковые… прогнозы, предсказания — называйте, как хотите — делать нельзя!

— А если никто не выиграет?

— Тогда… — Виктор пожал плечами. — Ну, не знаю. Такое вряд ли произойдет, но если вдруг — предлагаю отдать весь банк Юрцу.

— Что-то я не понял, — спросил сбитый с толку Отабек, — а суть игры-то в чём?

— Показываю на примере! — Он вытащил из бумажника купюру. — Ставлю на то, что на Юре будет одежда с анималистическим принтом!

— Эй! — оборвал его Георгий. — Договаривались же, что размытые описания нельзя! Конкретная одежда, конкретный рисунок!

— Ладно, ладно… Футболка… с… ну, пусть будет с головой тигра.

— Принимается! — провозгласила Мила. — А я ставлю на то, — она вытащила свою купюру, — что он откроет дверь с ноги! Фигурист-каратист.

— Нечестно! Он всегда так делает! — взвыл кто-то.

— А ещё называет всех дебилами. Нет, даже дебиками, — сказал Георгий. — Ставлю на то, что он явится и скажет: «Ну что, заждались, дебики?!»

— Так! — сказала сестра Микеле Криспино Сара, та самая, рядом с которой теперь сидела Мила. — Я тоже хочу поучаствовать! У него… Придумала! На голове у него будет ободочек с кошачьими ушками! Помните, он носил такой на Гран-при?

— Ну это же Ангелы ему надели… — возразил Юри.

— Это конкретный прогноз, поэтому принимается! А ты на что будешь ставить? – спросил Виктор у Юри.

— Даже не знаю… — задумался тот. — О! У него будет с собой плюшевый котик!

— Маловероятно, но — возможно, — отозвался Виктор. — Принимается!

— И — золотая медаль на шее! — со смехом предположил Джей-Джей, добавляя в кучу свою купюру.

— Уточни, какая. У него ж их полно за этот сезон, — засмеялся Виктор.

— С Гран-при. Он наверняка захочет утереть мне нос.

«Много ты о себе думаешь», — пробурчал Отабек.

От происходящего безобразия его начинало мутить. Играть вот так, за спиной своего друга, сокомандника, причем, не в первый раз — и других этому учить!

За Джей-Джеем потянулись и остальные фигуристы, а Отабек чувствовал, как от всё возрастающей обиды за Юру ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Но что с этим делать, он не знал.

Когда все, кто хотел участвовать в игре, сделали свои абсурдные ставки, в разговор встряли крутившиеся рядом младшие Нишигори.

— Мы тоже, мы тоже хотим поучаствовать! — хором сказали девочки.

Виктор щёлкнул одну из них по носу.

— Детям в азартные игры играть нельзя! Кстати, положите-ка свой телефончик на стол, так, чтобы я видел. — Потом он обвёл всех собравшихся строгим взглядом: — Всех касается. Телефоны на стол, и пусть игра будет честной!

Одна из девочек Нишигори оглянулась на сестёр, положила телефон перед Виктором и горестно вздохнула. Отабек успел заметить, что это Юри они вертели, как хотели, Виктор же был их любимчиком, они его обожали и благоговели перед ним и, видимо, не смели ослушаться, пусть и из детской вредности. Но вредность и обида, видимо, были, потому что поманив за собой Маккачина, они с гордым видом прошагали в маленький сад за домом.

Тем временем и фигуристы положили свои телефоны перед Виктором — даже Пхичит, хотя по его лицу было ясно, что он испытывает невыносимые, просто нечеловеческие страдания. Видимо, собирался что-то запостить, но не успел.

Ставки сделали все — кроме Отабека.

— Отабек, а ты не играешь? — спросил Виктор.

— Да нет, почему же, — Отабек почувствовал, что уже почти достиг точки кипения. Ощущение, что Юру обижают, оскорбляют этой игрой и никто кроме Отабека не может его защитить, окрепло в нём окончательно. — Очень даже играю. Но я ставлю на то, что ни одно ваше предсказание не сбудется. Юра не откроет дверь с ноги, на нём не будет кошачьих ушей, он никого не назовет ни дебиком, ни как-то ещё! И никаких игрушек при нём тоже не будет!

С этими словами он кинул свой телефон в кучу других — получилось неожиданно громко.

— Ну что ж, такого у нас еще не было. — В наступившей тишине голос Виктора звучал удивительно спокойно. — Ставка принимается. Итак. Дамы и господа, ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет. Раз нас тут много, поэтому, думаю, стоит ввести еще одно правило: никто из ресторана до приезда Юры не выходит и телефоны у прохожих не клянчит.

Веселье сменилось напряженным ожиданием. Почти все разговоры прекратились, и только время от времени кто-нибудь подавал голос, говоря: эх, вот я не сообразил, надо было…

Никто не заметил Юриного появления — никто, даже Отабек.

Его ждали, не сводя глаз с раздвинутых в стороны дверей главного входа. Ждали, что он, в футболке с тигром, с ободочком в виде кошачьих ушей, с игрушкой под мышкой, саданет ногой по хрупким дверям, вкатит дребезжащий чемодан, грязно выругается...

Юра же, судя по всему, вошёл через боковые двери сада, а не через главный вход, и какое-то время стоял за их спинами, просто разглядывая.

— Ребят, чего молчим-то? — просто спросил он. — Случилось что?

Только тогда Юру заметили. В первую долю секунды Отабек его даже не узнал, а потом, оглянувшись на товарищей по игре, наблюдал, как удивление, предвкушение, восторг на их лицах сменяются разочарованием, досадой и разочарованными улыбками.

Расстраиваться им было из-за чего: Юра вошёл тихо и никого не назвал дебиком. Кроме того, на нём не оказалось ничего с тиграми, а футболка была просто белой и без рисунка. Вот чемодан — да, щеголял полосками, но не тигриными, а под зебру. Вместо ободка с ушками Юрины длинные волосы удерживали тёмные очки — и Отабек заметил, как Джей-Джей отсалютовал Юре собственными очками, тоже поднятыми на макушку. Юра, глядя на него, оскалился, но промолчал.

Вместо же плюшевого котика у Юры был настоящий: сквозь окошко клетчатой переноски Отабек увидел хорошо знакомую мордочку Пёти. Юра поставил переноску на пол, открыл её и взял кошку на руки — глаза у нее были круглые как блюдца.

— Простите, что опоздал. — Юра говорил вроде бы всем, но смотрел только на Отабека. — Поздно сообразил, что не с кем оставить моё пушистое дитятко, а к деду в Москву я уже не успевал. Пришлось менять билеты, искать рейсы для пассажиров с животными…

Юру разглядывали молча. Отабек и сам не находил слов.

— Да бли-ин, ну вы дебики! — взвыл Юра. Георгий закричал: «Я же говорил, что он будет так обзываться, говорил?!» Но Мила возразила, что это были не первые сказанные Юрой слова. — Опять играли в эту свою уёбищную игру? Ну сколько можно-то!

— Юрочка, котик, ну что ты, — по-лисьи сощурилась Мила, — это же всего лишь игра.

— Ладно, — шумно выдохнув через нос, Юра сменил гнев на милость. — Кто хоть выиграл?

Отабек встал и подошёл к очень взрослому, очень серьёзному и ответственному Юре, который не стал из-за игры затевать ссору, хотя, по мнению Отабека, имел полное на это право, — и всё равно оставался прежним. Быстро обнял — на секунду Пётя оказалась зажатой между ними и недовольно мяукнула — и отстранился.

Всё-таки приехал.

— Походу, выиграл я. Все согласны? — спросил Отабек, разворачиваясь лицом к компании.

— Приходится этот факт констатировать, — сказал Виктор и развёл руками. — Не понимаю, как тебе это удалось.

Юра уставился на Отабека во все глаза.

— Бек, красавчик, — почти пропел он, хлопнул Отабека по спине и широко улыбнулся. — Забирай честно выигранное и пойдём, расскажешь, как ты всех сделал. А заодно покажешь, где нас поселили. Юри говорил, что мы вроде как вместе будем, в одной комнате. Как на сборах. Устал — сил нет…

Отабек присел рядом со столиком и, подставив подол футболки, сгрёб в него все оставленные там купюры. 

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Отабек и Юра пошли в глубь дома, оставляя шумную компанию за спиной.

— Отабек, — Юра почти повис на нем, обняв за шею, — как же я рад тебя видеть!

— И я, Юр… Знаешь, я с самого утра…

Но тут откуда-то сбоку зашипели:

— Юрио, — и перед Юрой и Отабеком появилось трио младших Нишигори. — Отдавай нашу долю, как договаривались!

— Извиняйте, мелкие. Спасибо вам, конечно, за сообщения, за то, что предупредили, но всё выиграл Отабек. А я опять в пролете. Представляете, он поставил против всех! Мой герой, — деланно томным голосом сказал Юра.

Мелкие погрустнели.

— Так. Секунду, — Отабек опять ничего не понимал. — Вы, получается, смухлевали, предупредили? Но как?!

— Как? И он ещё спрашивает? Ну почему, почему все думают, что если мы тройняшки, то телефон у нас тоже один на троих, а? — возмущенно спросили они. — У нас три телефона, три, у каждой свой. Мы, в конце концов, независимые личности! И Юрио вообще-то наш друг, мы переписываемся!

Со смехом Отабек выгреб из подола футболки все купюры и отдал трём независимым личностям. Заслужили, хоть и не совсем честно. Но ведь поучаствовать им не разрешили… Отабек же и так в выигрыше.

Он приобнял Юру за плечи и, видимо, помешал Пёте, потому что больно получил когтями по пальцам.

Впереди у него несколько дней вместе с Юрой — и с Пётей тоже.

***

Первым опомнился, естественно, Виктор.

— Пришло время новой игры — Юробекобинго! Дамы и господа, предлагаю обсудить правила.


End file.
